HighSchool
by xx0verpr0tectedxx
Summary: Based on the secret life of the american teenager,it's the exact same,except for the story line.In this one,the characters listed are actors.They put on a moive later on in the story & become Selena, Nick etc. Written By: Jenn & Britt


**Charaters:**

**Selena Gomez as Amy**

**Nick Jonas as Ben**

**Jojo as Ashley**

**Fergie as Molly Ringwald**

**Chase Crawford as George**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Adrian**

**Chris Brown as Adrian's Dad**

**Rihanna as Adrian's Mother**

**Zac Efron as Jack**

**Monique Coleman as Lauren**

**Demi Lovato as Madison**

**Ricky as Ricky**

**Corbin Bleu as Lauren's Brother**

**Emily Osment as Grace**

**Ashley Tisdale as Grace's Mom**

**Devon Werkheiser as Tom**

**Mark Gosselar as Grace's Dad**

**School Counsler as Mario Lopez**

**Chapter 1:The Cute, New Guy**

Amy walked into her bedroom as she spotted her younger sister, Ashley. "What are you doing in my room?!" She screamed.

Ashley's obnoxious response starled Amy. "Why do you care?" She turned up her nose, and silently walked out of the room.

Amy rolled her big brown eyes and sat on her bed. Looking to the left of her, she saw that Ashley had broken the clasp of her aqua blue diary and had been reading her most recently updated page.

Amy gasped. On that page, she had written that she had sex with Ricky, and that it wasn't fun.

Her big-mouthed sister, now knew her biggest secret.

Amy's Pink phone with a blue rhinestoned A, rang to the tune of Burnin' Up as she realized Ricky was calling.

She rolled her eyes and answered it.

"What do you want Ricky!?" She shouted at the phone.

"Chill out Amy, I just wanted to know the results just in case I'm a father." He said camly.

"Maybe I don't want you to know, Ricky." Amy stuttered at the phone

"Well you need someone to take care of you and the baby right?" He said menacingly.

"No, I don't need anyone! And I certainly don't need you!" And with that, she slammed her phone shut and sobbed on the bed.

"Are you okay Amy?" Her sister came into the room and asked, scared and nervous not knowing what was coming next.

"What do you want now Ashley??" Amy asked looking at her sister with sad dark brown eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay...you didn't go to dinner, and you've been eating nothing but beef jerky..." Ashley stampered, with tears welling in her eyes.

"Well, I'm fine, okay? Just leave me alone..." She wiped her eyes and turned back to her bed.

"O-Okay..." Ashley slowly turned and took several steps before her sister muttered the words "Wait Ashley..."

Her sister's black curly hair wooshed around her. "Yeah Amy..." She asked.

"If I tell you something...do you promise not to tell anyone, ecspcially mom and dad??" Amy sighed, and kept her eyes closed for a long time. She opened them to find a crying Ashley.

"I-I promise, I won't tell anyone Amy..." She said sobbing.

"I'm pregnant..." Amy said.

All of the sudden, Ashley got up "NO!! NO NO NO NO! Amy! How could you?! You're supposed to be my role model!"

Ashley screamed at her. She stormed out of her room, and left her sister, crying herself to sleep.

**A/N : But...doesn't Ashley know?? Who read her diary then?!**

Amy walked down the noisy school halls of her Highschool. People were laughing, gossiping, talking, throwing things, and yelling, all at the same time.

Lauren and Madison ran up to her, and grabbed her arms. "May I help you??" Amy giggled.

"People are telling me, Ben has his eyes on you!" Lauren sang.

"Me?? You mean, the new guy, has a crush on me?? The cute one?!" Amy was shocked to hear the amazing news. "Yes, unless there's a different you, then it might be the other you..." Madison said laughing.

"Just Go Mingle!" Lauren yelled, and with a push Amy was swimming with the crowd of other students.

"OW!" Yelled a boy as he hit the floor, and his books flew everywhere. "Watch it will y-" He started. Then he looked up at Amy, and into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" Amy said startled and frightened. It was Ben.

"No, I'm sorry" He said picking up her books, he stood up and gave her the books she dropped.

"Do I know you?" He asked her. He looked at her like she was an angel, Amy had never been treated this way before.

"I don't think so, you're new here...right?" She replied. She was starting to feel a little bit more comfortable in front of him. He was a different person when she talked to him.

"Well, Here's my number." He took a folded note out of his pocket (which he saved for the occassion) and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She took the note and put it in the pocket of her jean shorts. She smiled and walked away. All of the sudden, feeling uneasy, she ran to the bathroom and threw up into the nearest toilet. It was then that she realized, this was only the beginning.


End file.
